


Call Your Name

by CaptainBlood



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Announcements, Bayern München, Bitterness, Borussia Dortmund, Flashbacks, Heartbreak, Loyalty, Other, Solidarity, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBlood/pseuds/CaptainBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Smiles. Hugs. Dreams. Friends. Joy. Ambition. Team work. Hard work. Loyalty.</i> </p><p>They were things Klopp told Marco, Mario, and Robert to embrace and live by a few years ago while they were sitting on the ground after a rigorous training session. Marco took them to heart, he cherished them with earnest but it was apparent he had been the only one.</p><p>Klopp installed hope into the blond footballer's veins, he breathed life into a once stagnant mid-table team, and more importantly, he stayed true, he stayed honest...until the very, very bitter end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK. YOU CAN BLAME DORTMUND.
> 
> My heart hurts, I'm upset, and I needed to vent. Marco is gonna be super anti-Bayern and brutal honest in this so don't read it if you're easily offended or here to defend them. Frankly, I am bitter today. 
> 
> Anyway, If you're reading this then please know my other stories should be up and running again within the week. Be prepared! 
> 
> IMPORTANT: The first song that came onto my shuffle after I watched press conference was "Call Your Name", a song from an amazing anime called Attack on Titan, this song is legitimately the most gut wrenching masterpiece known to man. I blame it for making me cry and for giving me this horrible idea. I hope you enjoy this, I'm going to go pray for Tuchel to come in as a new manager and for Klopp to at least be happy. He's such a great man. Danke Klopp.
> 
> NOT beta read, and not checked over at all, please don't bash me if you find mistakes. I will edit this when I'm not so melancholy. 
> 
> TEXT KEY: _Italics_ = thoughts or written words when specified.  
>  **Bold** = song lyrics  
>  ** _Bold italics_** = flashbacks.

Just like everyone else, Marco Reus sat by idly, his mind racing a thousand miles a minute as he racked his head for an explanation for the press conference. While he sincerely hoped it was nothing bad, a feeling that was pitted deep in his gut told him otherwise. He learned many years ago that letting things get to him in regards to his career was pointless. Football was a mythical thing, he thought. 

Years passed like minutes, loyalty bottomed up until it sprouted into something more akin to greed, passion was seemingly on the back burner, and Marco knew how cruel it could be, too. His first glimpse of true sorrow was delivered in 2013 at the hands of his former team mate, Mario Götze. 2014 came and went, and Marco once again kissed a friend and beloved team mate goodbye. 

It had become something that seemed ritualistic. In the same year his own future was clouded with false speculation as his club began to plummet to rock bottom. He damned his body's inability to heal faster all the while cursing the people who brought his team down. Little did they know that his resolve was as solid as stone, he was to go nowhere- he promised that much to them.

In a world where loyalty and judgment became so easily clouded Marco remained an anomaly. A modern myth. 

Next the papers and media began to pick the squad apart, Hummels linked to United, Gundogan to god knows where, etc. Marco eventually grew wary, things were _different_ then, a wave of uncertainty constantly hung over poor Borussia Dortmund which was something that didn't sit well with him. The future was looking ever more bleak, but Marco had faith. He wouldn't have stayed if he didn't. 

At some point the conference began and words Marco never wanted to hear were spoken, regretfully and painfully. His mind immediately tried to dismiss the words as he desperately wanted to believe his ears were lying to him but he couldn't deny the truth forever. 

Wide eyed, he stared blankly ahead. His bottom lip quivered slightly as his shaky hands clasped together, the shock he was feeling was too familiar for his liking. The man he looked up too, Juergen Klopp had done the unthinkable, he had made himself a martyr for Dortmund's downfall, and for the future success of the club. 

Marco wished words would form but all that he could think of were times, memories to be more precise, when Klopp had been the perfect example. Not only did he look up to the man as a football coach, he basically was a father figure to the blond which made the situation even more astounding. 

Marco laughed bitterly, a guttural, unnatural sound given the situation. As he ran a hand through his hair he could only ponder why on earth Klopp had made that decision. A voice in his head argued that it was the only logical choice, but he refused to accept it. Klopp just needed to change his tactics and regroup, that was all, or so Marco thought anyway. 

He wondered who would be next, Mats was a goner as far as he was concerned. A lack of judgment and energy on the dark haired defenders part was a partial cause of the teams horrid defense and Marco would be lying if he didn't say he was bitter at the lack of effort. It was as if Mats didn't care anymore, and for that Marco wrote him off. 

Gundogan was a wild card, but he sincerely thought he would be waving goodbye to him as well when the summer rolled around. Marco couldn't care less, if he had to pioneer his team into their former territory then he would do it with nothing short of pride. If Marco would be the last of an era one day then he would sit on his throne with determination in his eyes and hope imbedded deep into his heart. 

He was disappointed by Klopp's decision, but he respected it, too. A man brave enough to step down when things have gone astray was a rarity, and Klopp was someone Marco wanted to be like. He was hurt, but he was accustomed to it. He didn't think Juergen was being disloyal by leaving, it wasn't like he was going down to Bavaria- that would have been too much to handle, too much to bare. 

Marco could only turn the television off and sink back into his couch then. He had places to be later in the day but for the time being he kept his knees curled up close to his chest, while his hands were still laced together in a nervous habit. 

_If Mats goes, and Gundogan goes then this will truly be the hardest task of my life. It's not like I have many people I can count on anymore,_ he thought as he briefly glanced to a picture that was placed carefully on a bookshelf near his television stand. It was a photo of him and Pierre, batman and robin masks covering their faces, jovial smiles on their lips.

 _I guess it's up to us now, huh?_

His lips pressed together firmly as he glanced down at his hands, his mind going elsewhere as he relaxed farther back into the cushions. A burden weighed down heavily on his chest, a burden he would always be glad to take on, though he silently wished that him and Pierre didn't have to do it alone.

**We don't know what is wrong tonight.**

_**Marco raced after his team mates with a laugh as Klopp pushed him jokingly and told him to get a move on. Robert and Mario turned back to look at the blond footballer with looks of amusement as they sped up in order to prevent the other man from catching up to them.** _

_**It was normal horse play for them, though things were anything but normal.** _

_**Mario had announced a rather upsetting departure in favor of heading down to Bavaria, Marco remembered the tears that stung his eyes as the news was broke; but what he remembered the most was the feeling of betrayal, the word "Judas" danced over his lips silently.** _

_**Marco didn't worry too much then, Mario leaving was something the club could handle. He was sure Robert and him could keep the club up and running without any problems, Klopp seemed optimistic and that was reason enough for him to fight onwards. With or without Mario, Dortmund would prevail one day, Marco would bet his life on it.** _

**Everybody's got no place to hide.**

**_Robert's goodbye was even more painful for Marco's now fragile heart. He knew it was silly, he knew he shouldn't have been shocked- hell, Robert himself had made some rather nasty comments about wanting to leave- but it didn't make the scenario any easier to accept._ **

**_Marco didn't question it at this point because he knew what it was really about. Money. Everything else be damned, Marco wasn't a fool and would not be played for one. Mario's pathetic excuse of being a Bayern fan at heart did nothing but drive a wedge through the trust they shared. Robert didn't seem nearly as foolish as he winded up keeping the lies for everyone else._ **

**_Marco laughed it off a short time later, after Robert had departed for Munich. He was certain Klopp could find someone to fill his boots, no matter how big and bigoted they were. Marco was holding grudges, yes, but he felt like it was his right to do so._ **

**_Things were quiet for Marco that summer, injury plagued and saddened over his lack of a World Cup medal he spent a lot of time in solitude. Desperately waiting until the season began and his body was back to normal. Klopp stopped by a few times, and called more often then most._ **

**_"Keep your head up, Marco, this will all be over soon," he once said before hanging up the phone. The footballer pondered the words and their truths before shrugging the strange feeling it provided off. He knew things would get better, he just wondered how bad they had to get first._ **

**No one's left and there's no one to go on.**

**_Marco figured he should have seen it coming._ **

**_It being the lone goal Lewandowski delivered to edge Bayern over Dortmund. It was almost pathetic of Marco to think it could be anything else, anyone else. The cycle seemed to be repeated._ **

**_The blond footballer glanced towards the sky briefly before scanning the Bayern ranks with scrutinizing eyes. Marco felt a vile feeling cloud his mind, one that could only be described as malice._ **

**_'They're just picking us apart, plucking away to us every time we get close to their ground, tempting money driven fools with larger paychecks and the guarantee of success. Mario choose Bayern over City because with the latter success is not a guarantee, Robert could simply not work for something, he wanted it handed over to him on a silver platter.' Marco feigned a smile at his coach as he walked in his direction._ **

**_Robert demanded a hug, like he had the past few times they had met on enemy territory. Marco bit back the urge to roll his eyes and shrug him off this time around. Mario's greeting was a little less awkward but still weird nonetheless._ **

**_'I can't believe Bayern thought I was like them,' Marco scoffed as he met up with his mentor at the Südtribüne. Klopp said some words of praise as they waved and feigned smiles at the seemingly constantly disappointed crowd._ **

**_Marco spared a glance back only to find Mario's and Robert's eyes meeting his own, without further involvement the blond footballer faced forward once again, his attention going back to the fans._ **

**_'I'm not like them...I will never be like them.'_ **

**All I know is my life is gone.**

Marco's clouded eyes finally dispersed the tears that he had become so good at suppressing, the feeling of anxiety and loneliness came back to him in the form of a plague. He didn't seem to understand how his once shared dream of Dortmund becoming the best in the league had been severed, but surely enough, it was butchered beyond repair. 

_Smiles. Hugs. Dreams. Friends. Joy. Ambition. Team work. Hard work. Loyalty._

They were things Klopp told him, Mario, and Robert to embrace and live by a few years ago while they were sitting on the ground after a rigorous training session. Marco took them to heart, he cherished them with earnest but it was apparent he had been the only one.

Klopp installed hope into the blond footballer's veins, he breathed life into a once stagnant mid-table team, and more importantly, he stayed true, he stayed honest...until the very, very bitter end.

**I'm standing alone, no way...**

Marco couldn't even begin to fathom what would need to happen to turn things around but he was prepared to do whatever he could. 

_Mario. Robert. Mats. Gundogan. Klopp..._ they were and would probably prove to be casualties of _war._

Pierre would stay by his side through thick and thin, ever loyal Jakub, Łukasz, Kevin, and Weidenfeller would certainly step up as well. That being said, he knew what he had to do, it was just a matter of doing it. 

Marco stood up from his couch, not bothering to wipe the fat tears that rolled down his ivory cheeks, he walked towards the bookshelf he had looked at earlier. In the middle sat a photo that used to bring him joy, it had been a reminder of the good times he had with people who apparently cared for him. 

Marco, Mario, Robert, and Juergen all smiled brightly in the picture, their arms wrapped around one another as they celebrated a win together. The date and location were written around the border of the photo, along with the handwritten words of encouragement from his former team mates and now former mentor.

_Have faith! XOXO. -Mario_

_Stay strong! :) -Robert_

_I'm proud of you! -Kloppo_

Marco let out a noise of sheer sadness before flipping the photo downward, the photo facing the wood so he would no longer have to look at it. He let the tears flow for a few moments longer before he dried his eyes and forced himself into his truck. He had places to be after all, and as much as he wished it would, the world did not stop for anyone.

**Calling out your name.**

**Author's Note:**

> If you hated it, loved it, cried, or screamed at the brutal honesty in my assessments then please let me know in the comments below. I'm running on emotions here, people. I am not a happy camper today. :,D <3 
> 
> PS. It is good to be back, thank you all for the concern. My health status has been cleared and I am good to go! <3 Thank you all, I love you!


End file.
